Saving You
by Mandithegleek
Summary: A letter to the Doctor from a former companion comes at time he needs it most. Eleven/OC Semi spoilers
1. Chapter 1

AN:Wrote this while watchingthe Time of Doctor a half hour ago here in the US. Suprised how it mimics the end. I miss him already.

His breathing came out harshly. Clutching his chest as he limped into the Tardis, he slid against the doors and bit his lip. A trembling hand opened the aged letter he kept in his jacket. A small smile played at his lips when he saw the front of the envelope.

You'll know

Those two words had eluded him for the past year, the year since he lost her. But now as the fire burned through his veins it made sense he knew.

Dear Doctor,

If you're reading this it means your time has come. I don't know if I'll be with you when it happens or somewhere else but just know you're not alone. You were there for me when I was alone and now I'm here for you.

When I first met you I was lost and at the edge but you pulled me back, you were anger. You saved me, and I will always thank you for that. When had nothing to live for and though there was nothing special you showed me the universe and that everyone is important and special.

Doctor, you are the hope to people and species across time and space but to me you are my dork in a bowtie. You saved me in every way possible, I love you, I always will no matter what happens to me or you for all of time. You were my best friend, the man who saved life. I can never thank you enough.

I miss you I love you and will never forget you. Doctor, my madman in a blue box, I know your time has run out and this life is almost over but I'll be seeing you again really soon.

I have no idea how to thank you, I love you and will always be waiting to save you, just like you saved me.

I love you across all of time and space, see you soon.

The Girl Who Was Saved

Hot tears fell thick and fast mixing with the sweat on his face. This wasn't fair, all that time he spent never knowing how she feel and know it was too late. She was gone and the clock was striking twelve for him. He screamed as the white hot pain burned through his body. He shook his head, his hair falling in his eyes.

"Doctor come on."

His head snapped up, there she stood her arms cross her smirk on her face. This couldn't be real she was dead. "What- how?"

He was cut off by her lips on his. "It's okay. I'm here."

Faces flashed in his mind, the Ponds, River and Clara but everything always came back to her, she was his center. In the back of his mind part of him knew this had to be a projection or a hallucination but he mostly didn't care. Another groaned escaped from his mouth as his finger tips began to glow. His eyes locked on hers.

"Why?"

Her hand stretched out to meet his and lock fingers. The golden light radiated from his hands and her touch was all to real. Her lips brushed against his ear and she whispered the same three words he did to her all those years ago.

"To save you."

Tears of joy and sorrow mixed together with regeneration energy. "O-Okay."

He retook her hand and felt the final waves of light engulf him. The clock was striking twelve this Doctor's time was over now. He was where he belonged.

AN: (runs away sobbing) I can't say goodbye to Matt yet in the US the special is almost over. This is crappy but I needed to closure Eleven in my Doctor he gave me hope when I needed it, when time were rough I always had hope in my madman in a bluebox. Thank you Matt Smith, for everything. I hope you enjoyed reviews will be nice. I will edit later


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well it was asked that I continue this, so I think I will make a few drabbles or oneshots that tie back to the letter. Any suggestions? This will touch on how the Doctor saved my OC Miranda Davies. I imagine her as biracial (black and British).

Her feet carried her faster, pounding against the slick pavement as her breath came out in ragged pants. She came to a stop and peered down in the Thames, trying to ignore her innermost thoughts.

Why even bother, you're useless there's nothing special for you. Just do it.

"Fucking failure." She mumbled as she looked around.

The night was dreary and bitter as she pushed herself up onto the concrete edge of the pathway lining the river. There was no one to seen, no young couples, lingering tourists, no one. Tears stung her eyes as her stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"What's the point?" Miranda whispered as she teetered on the edge. "No one would miss me."

This was true, her dad left when she was young, her mom moved to the States and her boyfriend was less than caring. She had failed out of Uni after falling into the wrong crowd. All it would take is one leap and everything would be better. She looked at the sky and took in the stars, they had come out after a day of rain.

"Stop! What are you doing?"

A voice startled her causing her to wobble. She turned around and saw a man in a bowtie with a quiff. His warm eyes were etched with fear.

"Why do you care?" She spat. "Piss off."

"Just please don't jump. What's your name."

She could hear his voice shake. "Miranda now go away."

The man stepped closer, she could hear his footsteps. "Miranda, please just step back. Take my hand."

Miranda looked over her shoulder and looked him over. He was attractive but it's not like he would go for her. "N-No just leave."

She was shocked when he pushed himself up next to her. "Why are you doing this?"

The wind whipped her hair around her face. Tears rippled down her face. "I'm a failure, I'm nothing special who would miss me? There's nothing out there for me."

The struck a chord in him apparently because he frowned even more. "In all my life I've never met someone who wasn't special."

"W-What makes you an expert on that?" Her voice was raspy with sobs.

He smiled a little. "Get down and I'll show you."

It was either jump or listen to this man and let him show her. Her heart was racing with fear. "You'll send me to hospital."

His hands gently grabbed her shoulders, as not to scare her off. "I swear on my life that I won't. 5 minutes Miranda and then if you want I will make sure I never met you."

What could five more minutes hurt, if anything at least she could have a happy memory before she jumped. She nodded through her tears. "Five minutes."

His face lit up. "Brilliant."

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered after he helped her down.

He leaned over and stared into brown eyes with his blue-green ones and for a minute she hoped he would kiss her. But his lips grazed her ear. "To save you."

He took her hand and led her to a small police call box. She looked at him skeptically, he was dressed far to nice to be a crazed junkie. What was he going to do? Shag her?

"What are we-"

The question died on her lips as he pushed into a vast room on the other side of the blue doors. He snapped and they shut behind them. Flabbergasted, she stood there taking in the large, futuristic room. The man smiled as he pressed buttons and flipped switches.

"I'm the Doctor and Miranda I am going to save you."

AN: Well now you see how she was the girl who was saved. What did you think? Should I write more of this couple what would you like to see of I continue? Thank you for the reviews.


End file.
